The Butterfly Effect, Or Not
by nikkychin7
Summary: Ma Chao has to wake up the Sleeping Dragon- no, not that Sleeping "Zhuge" Dragon! The "LITTLE ZHAO" Sleeping Dragon
**_The Butterfly Effect, Or Not..._**

 ** _I WANTED TO WRITE A LEMON AND MY FAV COUPLE IN DW SO HERE YOU GO._**

 ** _CREDITS: TECMO-KOEI_**

 ** _I might continue but eh... Too embarrassed because it's the fist lemon I wrote / but if you guys want more, I might: I said: MIGHT continue this where it left off. I'd still be pretty embarrassed about though..._**

* * *

 _It's normal that these days, two people to spend all day together. I'm Ma Chao, also known as the Splendid Ma Chao from Liang Province._

 _I've been in the service of Lord Liu Bei for a few years now and I have to say that he is a righteous man, but the fact that I have to do a certain... Errand, I'm not so sure anymore..._

Ma Chao slowly came to stand in the doorway, opening the wooden door before letting the lifts inside the dark room.

Leaning on the red pole with his arms crossed, he watched in silence at the figure laying on the bed across him.

 _As for people spending the day together, for once in my life... This man..._

"Master Zhao Yun?" he questioned. No answer. He carefully pushed himself away from the comfort of the pole, and closed the door. The only source of light they had was the red crammed windows near the ceilings.

 _My superior and the one man who is known for charging an enemy army alone with just his spear and horse, Master Zhao Yun... How could he miss a meeting and sleep like he had no care in the world!?_

"Pardon the intrusion, Master Zhao Yun but please wake up," He called to the man, no answer. He twitched his eyebrow before placing his palm on the other mans' shoulder and slightly shook him, "Master Zhao Yun!" He raised his voice slightly.

Still no answer. Ma Chao stopped and thinks to himself, _'I wonder if this is a good idea, if I go back and said that I failed...'_

A miniature Master Huang Zhong appeared in his head as he began to speak in an insulting manner about not being able to do the job right even though it was simple.

"Definitely cannot happen..." He sighed. He took off his helmet and placed it on the bed table due to the high temperature of the season. Mid summer. One of the hottest days to be wearing a full armor.

"Master Zhao Yun, please wake up or you will miss both breakfast and the briefing!" He tried to tell him but still no answer.

Ma Chao was at the end of his patience as he placed both of his hands on the other man before shaking him violently and yelled, "HEY ARE YOU LAZY!? DO YOU ALWAYS SPEEP DEEPLY LIKE THIS! GET UP!"

A twitch was seen as Ma Chao stopped his patting and shaking, "Finally, Master-,"

"... _I'll kill_ _you_..."

Ma Chao froze when he heard the demonic voice that came from the man on the bed. Zhao Yun had always been a patient person so it was his first time to hear him say things like that. He was legit scared when he heard that kind of tone.

Ma Chao carefully sat down next to him, close enough to the edge before messaging the area between his eyes. Placing his long, blond hair that reached his faces behind his ear, he thought, _'Why did he make me do this? What is he trying to do with me?'_

He stole a glance at the man on the bed, still sleeping and oblivious to the world and sighed, _'Never have I seen someone sleeping like this.'_

The warrior focused his eyes on the ceiling, thinking on what to do about the sleeping general, _'Is it possible that something is wrong? Or am I being fooled?'_ He gulped before he stood up and faced the older man.

 _'Or this could mean my death!'_ Ma Chao took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly before placing his hand again on the spearman.

"Master Zhao Yun, is it good for someone to sleep like this? I could do all sort of things to you..." He warned the man but he wasn't responding at all.

The blond haired man crept on to him as he placed his lips near the other mans' ear and whispered seductively, "Even perverted things, you know?"

Ma Chao gulped, placing his plump lips and kissed the general's ear before carefully biting it. He was rewarded with with a groan.

 _'He reacted...'_ Was his first thought.

He steeled himself before he rolled Zhao Yun's body so he was facing upwards and let his eyes roam his body in a way he never would allow himself to do in public.

He had always admired the man from afar. The way he fought, so gracefully yet valiantly. His body was thin but was also built with muscle mass at the same time, unlike most men who had either of them.

He would be mistaken as a women as he had quite the feminine face, if it weren't for the flat and muscled chest he had.

 _'It's the first time he looked so defenseless... Vulnerable, even. He's not usually like this in the morning.'_

Ma Chao kissed his temple, slowly going down to his nose while leaving butterfly kisses along the way before stopping at his nose and stood up suddenly. Hands on his forehead in both embarrassment and confusion.

 _'What the hell am I doing to my superior officer!?'_ He thought, furious at himself when he did that to him before he gazed at the man again.

Zhao Yun moved positions, showing his bare legs and chest more as Ma Chao gulped before he was above him him again, _'Please don't tempt me while you sleep...'_

A small peck on the lips before he pushed his tongue inside of the hot cavern, a hand snaking its way over from his thighs and towards his crotch underneath the baby blue robe.

He experimented by slowly pressing his palm against the member, "Nngh..." Another moan from the man below him was heard.

Ma Chao began to be steel himself more when he moved his mouth and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking until the skin turned darkish purple before opening the robe more to expose Zhao Yun's chest even more.

 _'I wonder if he feels this while sleeping,_ ' he thought as he moved his not too plump lips and kissed the left nipple while using his free hand to play with the other.

"A-ah... Mm...' The general's face was filled with pleasure as Ma Chao suck and twist his nipples carefully so it wouldn't hurt but enough to at least wake him up.

He was still sleeping.

The younger man bit the older man's bottom lip, _'He's not waking up yet... I have to touch him, I can't stop myself.'_

Carefully moving the man's legs so they were spread out more, he moved in between them. Kissing the the older general while doing so.

"Have you always wanted this? To let me kiss you more?" He asked, knowing that won't get a response but asked anyway.

Moving from his lips once again, he attacked his neck. Hands gripping the bed sheets in both pain and pleasure as Ma Chao moved downwards even more so until he reached his crotch.

He guided Zhao Yun's legs apart more so he could settle comfortably between them, hands gently stroking his superiors covered member.

He slowly tugged the hem of the older man's pants down to allow his length to bounce free. Ma Chao gulped before gently took it in one hand and traced the larger veins with his fingers curiously before leaning forward and nosing along his older superiors' length.

His tongue peeked out to shyly lick the now hardening member, noticing that it was leaking with pre-cum all the way down.

"Ah... Hnngh..."

Slowly, he became more comfortable as he grew bolder. Dragging his tongue up the length of Zhao Yun's fully hardened shaft, he sucked softly on the darkening head.

Tongue lapping up the bitter precum that dripped freely from it. He gave a few soft sucks, running his tongue along the pulsing veins of his masters member before he began to bob his head.

He kept his lips tight as he slid his mouth along the member before taking a break and simply allowing it to sink into his throat before resuming his pace.

"Mm-! Hah... Nngh..." Zhao Yun's breathing had become labored in his sleep, his hips softly humping upwards and one of his hands managed to snaked its way to the blond's hair while the other was gripping his robe ever so tightly.

 _'Amazing... He's dripping a lot...'_ Ma Chao mused, giving the shaft several more licks.

"A-ah... S-stop it... Mmnh...Stop..." Zhao Yun moaned.

Ma Chao stopped as he looked up, "Master Zhao Yun? Are you awake now?"

No answer. That was odd. He could've swore he heard his voice.

 _'Was it my imagination? Is he... Is he half asleep? Actaully, is he even conscious?'_ He thought before chuckling to himself.

 _'But I really do like him,_ ' he thought before putting his mouth back on the hardened member.

"Ah! Haaah... Mm-!" The hand from his shirt moved to his mouth, like he was trying to stop himself from moaning but failing, "S-stop it..." He moaned once again, but they fell on deaf ears.

His body was arching, his grip on Ma Chao's hair was tightening, _'He's gonna come,'_ the latter thought but not planning to stop anytime soon.

"Nnghh!" With a final suck and his member buried deep inside of the blond's throat, the older man shot his load inside of his mouth with his back in an arch.

"Oh... Haa..." With a satisfied sigh and labored breathing, Zhao Yun finally opened his eyes. Albeit, slowly and blinking to adjust his surrounded.

He carefully positioned himself so he was on a sitting position before noticing something between his legs. He wiped the tears from his eyes before looking down. Only to see Ma Chao looking terrified like he had seen the devil himself.

"U-um... T-this! I-I can explain! There's a good reason why it's like this!" Ma Chao stuttered, sitting on the bed on his knees while trying to maintain eye contact with the older man bu failing.

Zhao Yun carefully blinked his eyes, noticing Ma Chao. He then looked down again before looking at the younger man once more before glancing down.

Finally realizing what he had done, especially after he was seen almost half naked, his face heats up. Hands gripped on the nearest pillow before he threw it to the poor man.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Zhao Yun demanded, his face red in both embarrassment and anger to the younger man who grew his by the pillow on the back of his head and was already near the door.

"I can explain if you calm down first!" Ma Chao tried to exponent but got another pillow on his face, harder than the one before.

"J-JUST-! GET OUT! NOW!" He yelled, throwing everything he could grab, including the helmet on the table. Ma Chao managed to catch his helmet and closed the door with a loud bang just before the last barrage of things were thrown towards the door.

Heaving a hard breath, face still filled with fury and embarrassment, he looked at himself before he blushed an even darker shade of red.

His torso was completely exposed with some bite marks all over his chest. His robe slipped, showing off his shoulders. The underwear he wore long gone, and a small piece of the robe covering his most private part. His long, black hair were tangled, looking like they were unkept. All while showing off his slender, long legs.

Zhao Yun fell on the bed once more, hiding his face against a pillow and the mattress, _'I... I can't go out like this...'_ He thought, ashamed at himself for looking so undressed.

His mind, however, thought of the young and the so called _"Splendid Ma Chao"_. He gripped the sheets of the bed. He could never face him the same way ever again. Not after what happened that morning. Nor he could forgive him for doing such... Such intimate things while he was asleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

His drifted mind was called back again when he heard the door was knocked on and quickly covered himself the blanket.

"My lord? Are you awake now? May I come in?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

A servant, and judging by the voice, a woman. Just his luck... A woman was going to see a man after he was harassed by his younger and lower ranked subordinate. Just great.

"Y-yes, I-I'm awake! I'm wearing m-my clothes now so please s-stay outside," He stuttered back before massaging the area between his eyes until she replied

Oh, I see. Very well then, my lord but please do quickly because Lord Liu Bei and Lord Zhuge Liang has summoned all generals for the next battle," she said before excusing herself.

Zhao Yun heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps going away from his room. He stood up from the bed and tried to tidy himself up, re-tying his sash on his hip and made his hair more presentable before walking towards the door.

He paused when his hand was near the handle. The man placed his forehead on the door, a fighting down a blush forming in his face. There was no way he could face anyone after what happened before...


End file.
